minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
Update 1.8/build 8
The first Beta of Update 1.8. See changelog. New Features *Pandas now spawn in jungles. *Stray Cats now spawn in villages. *Cats can be tamed using fish. *Ocelots are no longer tamable. *Players can now feed ocelots to gain their trust. *Bamboo can now be found while fishing in jungles and will appear in some chests (Spawning naturally in the world will come in a future update). *Scaffolding - A new climbable block that can be crafted using bamboo. Changes *Phantoms are now afraid of cats and will not swoop while cats are around. *Increased the size of Tropical fish ( ). *Skeleton Horse and Zombie Horse foals now have a chance of being spawned using a spawn egg. *The splash screen now has an animated loading bar. *The following Commands can now be run in game without turning on cheats: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Command Blocks now have the default name of ! instead of @. *Added randomTickSpeed gamerule. *More Skin Packs are now shown in the skin picker menu, and each pack can be opened and viewed in its own page. *The autocomplete list for player mentions now work in slash commands. Fixes *Fixed several crashes that occurred during gameplay. *Fixed a crash that would occur if the player was disconnected while loading resource packs. *Fixed a crash that would occur on Xbox One if the player signed out too quickly after signing in. *Fixed a crash that could occur during the splash loading screen on Windows 10 Mobile. *Fixed a crash that could occur on startup for Gear VR. *Fixed a crash that would occur when using Lava Buckets on Fish. *Fixed a bug where multiple UI screens could be opened at once, causing the game to crash. *Fixed a crash that could occur due to a recently added Windows 10 feature ( ). *Fixed the bug where players on Realms could be instantly killed in one shot by a Blaze fireball attack ( ). *Planting crops continuously will no longer skip blocks ( ). *Tamed Wolves will now tilt their heads when the player is holding meat ( ). *Magma Cubes no longer inflict damage during their death animation ( ). *Mobs in Minecarts no longer activate adjacent Detector Rails ( ). *Ghast sounds are no longer repeated when they are shooting fireballs ( ). *Crafting multiple Cakes using the recipe book will now return the correct number of empty Buckets to the player ( ). *Wall Signs no longer show different types of wood particles when being broken ( ). *Explosions will now drop blocks if the default game mode is Creative and Tile Drops are enabled (MCPE-23498). *Flower Pots that contain saplings will once again drop the correct type when broken ( ). *Players will now face forwards when entering a Boat ( ). *Removed "MCPE!" from the list of splash screen messages ( ). *Water now renders correctly when surrounded by Barrier Blocks. *Fixed an issue that would sometimes cause black visual glitches to appear around blocks when riding a horse. *Players will no longer teleport when standing against a non-full block and reloading the game ( ). *Fixed incorrect interact buttons appearing briefly for certain mobs on touch screen devices. *The achievement button no longer appears in the pause menu if not signed into Xbox Live. *Fixed a bug where players could see through solid blocks when swimming. *The multiplayer toggle is now accurately shown when using platform restricted content on Xbox One and Nintendo Switch. *Double wooden Slabs can now be placed regardless of crosshair position ( ). *Pistons no longer drop as items when being pushed or pulled ( ). *Large Slimes and Magma Cubes now have the correct sized hitbox based on their size ( ). *Kelp will now only grow into water source blocks or full downward flowing water, and no longer creates a new source block ( ). *Fixed an exploit where Rails could be duplicated ( ). *Lightning no longer strikes if the destination is in a cold biome ( ). *Fixed mobs not always taking fall damage when they should ( ). *The "Body Guard" achievement can now be unlocked after creating an Iron Golem ( ). *Fixed rare enchantments being too hard to get at higher levels. *The right bumper button now correctly scrolls through the tabs in the game menu on Nintendo Switch. *The hitbox of piston arms now matches the size and shape correctly ( ). *Players no longer fall through Shulker Boxes as they open ( ). *Improved the loading time of various game files. *Fixed the buttons used on the startup message for players using Windows Mixed Reality. *Worlds larger than 1GB can now be copied and exported on Windows 10 ( ). *Added a underscore to "frozen_river" in the biomes_client.json so it matches the other vanilla Resource Pack entries ( ). *The player locator map marker now faces the right direction when aboard a boat. *Fixed an issue with custom player permissions that might not apply correctly in multiplayer ( ). *Potion of Slow Falling will now slow down Elytra descent ( ). *Multiple items can be collected when trading with Villagers again when using touch controls ( ). *Fixed a bug where only white firework stars could be crafted. *The player's hands are now properly rotated and positioned when aboard a boat and holding a Bow. *Lava blocks no longer appear green in the command autocomplete area ( ). *Fixed a crash that occurred when killing and summoning a salmon with its navigation component removed. *Reassigned Page Up and Page Down keys are now labelled correctly on the Settings screen. *Controller hints now show the correct usage of "Open" and "Use" when looking at containers. *Player names that are made up of only numbers are now surrounded with quotation marks when using autocomplete for slash commands. *Fixed a crash that could occur when kelp grows. *Fixed a crash that could occur in worlds that contained locator maps. *Shulker boxes that contain tropical fish buckets no longer cause lag ( ). Category:Beta